1516
by archite
Summary: What happens when Allen and Lenalee are stuck together in a church for the night due to the rain. Oneshot. An AllenXLenalee fanfiction.


**A/N: I had always wanted to write an A X L fanfic and here it is now. Supposedly, I should get on with my other dgm fanfiction already but please allow me to sidetrack a bit for now. I don't own DGM so yea. By the way, in this story just assume Lenalee has long hair again and her dark boots were repaired.**

"Allen-kun"

The white haired exorcist turned around almost immediately as he heard his name being called in time to see Lenalee landing gently onto the ground. Despite the landing being a gentle one, the pavement below Lenalee cracked into smithereens. This caused Allen to widened his eyes in shock though he covered his mouth immediately to stop himself from gasping and hurt Lenalee's feeling. Even though Allen had gotten into headquarters for more than a year now, the power of the dark boots never fails to amaze him.

"Is there something wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"No, no. There's absolutely nothing wrong" Allen said as he held out his right hand and shook it furiously

"Splitting up doesn't seem to be helping so let's go search for an inn together." Lenalee suggested but before waiting for his reply she already grabbed onto Allen's coat and started walking down the empty street ahead of them.

Allen blushed slightly as he felt Lenalee's hand against his coat. There wasn't any physical contact and the two weren't that intimidate but it wasn't something that the 15 years old was used to after all.

Komui had sent the both of them on a mission to check out a strange phenomenon someplace in Europe but it turned out that there was a culprit behind it meaning that they were sent on a wild goose chase. The finders could have managed this job but after the Headquarters Infiltration incident, there was a heavy shortage of them going around so the exorcists were substituting them. (Kanda is especially unhappy about it). After reporting the matter to headquarter, they were instructed to spend a night in a village near the area before taking the ship back to HQ the next day.

Meanwhile, Lenalee who was determined to find an inn was literally dragging around poor Allen who had knocked into one partridge in a pear tree, two turtledoves, three French hens, four calling birds, five golden rings, six geese a-laying, seven swans a-swimming, eight maids a-milking, nine ladies dancing, ten lords a-leaping, eleven pipers piping and twelve drummers drumming.

Suddenly, rain started pouring down onto the two young exorcists who were drenched completely from head to toe within minutes. This caused Lenalee's coat to cling onto her body and a very red-faced Allen tried his best to avoid looking in her direction.

Lenalee looked at Allen and broke into a fit of giggles whose white hair, which stuck onto his face, caused him to look somewhat like a mop. Allen wanted to turn around and ask her why she was laughing but changed his mind immediately when he remembered her state. Lenalee then stared at Allen, he had been acting strange since earlier, is it possible that he couldn't stand her? Lenalee shook her head furiously at the thought; Allen-kun was too much of a gentleman to do that and furthermore, he wouldn't do that, would he?

It didn't occur to the two that the heavy rain was still pouring and they were just standing in the middle of the streets without any shelter at all again until a flash of lightning followed by the loud booming of the thunder broke their train of thought. It took the two long enough to realize that they had to find a shelter quickly and finally they settled with the abandoned church at the end of the street.

* * *

The church had looked rather run down from the outside but it was an entirely different world inside it. The windows in the church were all tinted with bright colors and with every strike of lightning, the place was instantly filled with a kaleidoscope of colors. 

The two exorcists sat on different benches that faced each other to give each other space to rest and dry their coats while making sure that each other was all right. Then, they turned towards the chapel where a life model of an angel made entirely out of glass stood. It scattered the light in every single direction adding to the already extravagant sight and just then, it was as if a saint like figure was standing in the middle of a rainbow.

This especially amazed Allen but when he turned towards Lenalee, he was surprised to see her frowning instead.

"Don't you want to see it?" Allen asked curiously

Lenalee only shook her head as a reply.

Lenalee was much too troubled to appreciate the view then, why is it she cared so such as to how Allen-kun felt about her anyway. If he hates her then just let it be but… why is it she always gets this strange sensation when she is with him, something that she could never get from Lavi, Kanda or even Nii-san despite knowing them for a much longer period. No matter how hard she tried, she can't seem to get rid of Allen from her thoughts. Go away. Go away!

Allen stared at Lenalee who was too caught up in her thoughts to notice his presence. He was intrigued by how her greenish hair seemed to sparkle, how beautiful was her every expression, and how that pair of sapphire- like eyes of hers seem to reflect every single color formed by the combined effect of the lightning and windows perfectly. He couldn't have understood why she frowned or why she wasn't saying anything to him but he suspected that it had something to do with him.

"Go away!" Lenalee suddenly screamed but clamped her mouth immediately when she realized she had said her thought out loud and quickly turned towards Allen.

The statement shocked Allen, could Lenalee be referring to him?

"If you really hate this so much then just say so earlier!" Allen shouted angrily before he grabbed his coat and left the church towards the rain that continued to pour outside.

"No…" Lenalee said but it was already too late, Allen was already gone.

A tear rolled down Lenalee's eyes. This wasn't what she wanted, definitely not. Maybe it was just a dream and by the time she wakes up everything will be alright again, the 16 years old thought and with that, Lenalee lied on the bench and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen leaned against a wall as he rested and thought about what had happened in that night. He had shouted at a girl so it was definitely his fault and then again Lenalee could be referring to something else. Everything seems to be his fault, so it must be indeed. How could he have bene such an idiot. 

Apologetically, Allen made his way back to the church but when he returned he was surprised to find Lenalee already sleeping. He knelt before her and placed his right hand upon her face. She had been crying, he thought, her face was still wet. Out of a sudden urge, Allen started patting her head. He seriously can't believe how lame he is, is this because he was still 15 years old? However, Allen enjoyed the soft sensation of her hair in her hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he didn't want to wake up the girl but just then the body twitched and Lenalee's head turned such that her sleeping face was facing his own directly. Allen blushed furiously when he noticed the distance between them and backed away quickly. His heart beat furiously against his chest and it took several minutes before he finally calmed down. Everything was much too intense.

There was something else he wanted to say to Lenalee but Allen was scared of what might happen if he decides to say this now. Allen crawled nearer to Lenalee though not as near as before. Then, he opened his mouth and with much difficulty he managed to say,

" I.. I.. I.. I.. I.."

Allen sighed, he took such a long time and he can't even manage to say the two other words of the sentence even if it was towards a sleeping figure. Dilapidated completely, Allen retreated to his own bench solemnly and slept.

* * *

When Lenalee woke up, the first thing she noticed was the white haired figure sleeping across her. No matter what he thought of her, she was just glad he had returned. 

**I'm done. Sorry if the story's a bit rushed but it's a one- shot after all so you can't really expect much but in any case please please****please review and I hope you had enjoyed this story. Allen X Lenalee rules forever.**


End file.
